


我家的加州清光和别人家的好像不太一样

by Iodilnaire



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: M/M, if线, 含有假设
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: RT.我家的加州清光所在的时间线好像和别人的不太一样，冲田总司没有同时持有过大和守安定和加州清光的假设。





	我家的加州清光和别人家的好像不太一样

**Author's Note:**

> *if线。我家这个清光没有和安定一起的记忆。也就是说，他的世界线上，总司没有同时持有过他们，而是在清光折了之后才去收的安定。
> 
> *乱炖预警。是FGO的总司和刀剑乱舞的冲田组。tag不好打，随缘吧。

　　锻到大和守安定的那天，我在炉子边上枕着加州清光的肩膀打瞌睡。

　　当我把最后一块玉钢扔进炉子、关上门后，计时器上浮现出一个半小时的提示。直接使用一张加速符对于这个本丸来说还是过于奢侈，于是我也趁机给自己找了个借口，自然而然地枕着加州清光的肩膀睡过去了。

　　说起来真是丢脸，清光说我睡得太沉，不得不和新来的刀剑男士一起把我抬回屋子里。据说是因为锻造室的木炭沾到我的衣服上了，他又不忍心把床一道弄脏，于是和那位新朋友一起给我换了衣服。

　　“哦，那位新朋友是谁啊？”我随口问道。

　　一个半小时，估计出炉的也不是什么惊世骇俗的名贵刀吧。

　　“唔……新来的伙伴吗。”加州清光歪了歪头，努力地想了想，不太确定地说，“好像叫大和守安定吧。”

　　他提起这个名字的时候，语气随随便便的，听不出有什么情绪——倒不如说是完全没有情绪。只是像谈论起一道家常菜，我问他记不记得我们一起去吃过，他却告诉我味增放多了有点咸。我以为是我自己弄错了，还是他在强作镇定，于是再确认了一次：“……好像？大和守安定？清光你不高兴吗？”

　　“嘛。”加州清光耸耸肩，像是为了映证我的想法一样，眼神往上飘了飘，“多一个同伴总能给你多分担一点的嘛，也没什么不好的……”

　　——他完全没有回答到我的重点上。

　　“安定不是和你关系很好吗？”我放弃了继续打哑谜，直截了当地问，“你们不都是冲田总司的爱刀？”

　　这下错愕的人是他了。我看到加州清光那双血红色的眸子睁大了，脸上分明大写着“不可思议”和“你从哪里听来的奇怪说法啊”。那对薄薄的唇瓣分开来，而后他深深地吸了一口气，长长地吐出了一声：“诶——？”

　　他嚯地站了起来，异常大声地强调道：“冲田总司只有我一把爱刀哦，只有我——！”

 

　　我家的清光好像和别人家的不太一样。

 

　　我几乎晕厥过去了。

　　由于先前大和守安定一直没有来，清光又总是对新选组的事情避而不提，以至于连新选组的其余刀也没有发现清光哪里不对劲。更何况他缺失的地方实在太奇怪了——

　　“抱歉，但是我的记忆里，我真的是他唯一一把刀。”加州清光也很烦躁，尤其是当大和守安定试图和他谈话时，他反复地强调了“我真的不认识你”。然而无济于事，这个本丸里所有的刀都默认了新选组的刀的话：他和安定同样作为冲田总司的爱刀，一起度过了短暂又漫长的一段时光，关系好到想掐死对方。

　　加州清光两眼无神地重复了这个剧本一次，崩溃地扯着我的袖子问：“为什么关系好还想掐死对方啊？”

　　我不信邪，拿着这个剧本去问了迦勒底的总司。冲田小姐笑着问我要不要一起和信吃和果子，然后回答我说，哦，安定啊，确实在屯所里陪了我很久哦，不过是在清光打折了之后啦，毕竟新选组的经费不是很够——就连现在这把菊一文字，其实是升格的加州清光而已。

　　——欸，确实是加州清光哦，后世传说才变成这样的嘛。Master不是亲自为我灵基再临的吗，当时应该有看到加州清光一下子变成菊一文字的样子吧，咻的一下！至于另外一把刀，是后来收的啦，没有陪我多上几次战场，真的很遗憾呢……

　　——嗯？你说他们俩有没有见过吗？当然没有啦。唉呀Master你可真有趣，居然把刀当作小孩子来看了吗。不过他们都是我身体的一部分啦，挥舞起来的时候在战场上可是无往不利哦！

　　我最后没吃和果子，打包带去给了安定和清光。大和守安定眼睛尖，说包和果子用的布和冲田总司用的手帕是同款。病重的时候她想必是用这样的手帕擦拭血迹，重复的次数过多，至于安定已经彻底记住了。

　　总司大概也是随手捡了帕子就包，我不禁有些懊恼。

　　然而清光听了这话，却坚持说总司从来不用这个颜色的手帕。我从来没有那么看过他那么激烈地提起过前任主人，大多数时候他都缄口不语，更多的时候他会选择向我撒娇，彻底忽略这回事。

　　于是加州清光和大和守安定毫无疑问地吵起架来。

 

　　有一天加州清光突然很郁闷地跟我说：“你觉得我这样做，会不会很过分啊。”

　　我愣住了：“嗯？”

　　他盯着自己的脚尖，不安地捏了捏鼻子，鲜红色的指甲和鲜红色的围巾都亮闪闪地在阳光下闪烁着。他想了一下措辞，而后说：“嗯，我好像真的忘掉了一些事情，而且对于那个人来说，应该很重要的。”

　　“总司吗？”我一时走神，说漏了嘴，忘记了在这里没有提及过迦勒底的存在，“没有，她挺高兴拥有你的。”

　　“……”他狐疑地抬头看了我一眼，“什么？”

　　我重重地咳嗽了一声：“嗯，他会为拥有这么可爱的加州清光而骄傲的。”

　　加州清光脸红了。他脸红的样子相当可爱，一双极好看的凤眼下飞起浅色的霞，是色泽上好的练红。而后他被夸得不太好意思一样，又低下头去盯着自己的鞋尖，说：“我说的是大和守安定啦。”

　　剧情又一次超脱了我的预期。

　　“诶？”

 

　　原本我想着他们俩关系不好就不好吧，将就一下还是能通过共同话题友好相处的。然而不知道是安定总是一口一个“冲田君”，亦或者是别的什么原因，两个人逐渐地熟络了。

　　于是对于这类事情一向敏感的清光，大约也意识到了自己确确实实缺了一些什么。

　　“要是真的是我忘了他的话，就太过分了啊。”他怅然地看着庭院里的小池塘，手指不自觉地捏紧了，像是在自言自语，“他会很孤独的吧。”

　　“为什么要这样说呢？”我抱着手站在他身边，好奇地问他。

　　加州清光沉默，寂静在我们之间凝固了片刻。正当我准备安慰他时，他突然开口，似乎很头疼的样子：“……他那个家伙，如果被扔下的话，让人放心不下。”

　　我感到惊讶：“你确实这样觉得？”

　　他偏了偏头，像是要再确认一次，而后郑重地点了点头：“嗯。”

 

　　樱花盛开的某一天，我悄悄带了冲田总司来本丸参观。本来这种事情是不被允许的，但被我以“反正都是为了守护人理/历史而存在的存在，为什么不可以相见呢”为理由搪塞了过去。

　　“我带你从后门进去吧。”我压着嗓音说道。

　　没想到她却停住了脚步，向着那颗樱树望过去，注意力被什么彻底吸引住了。

　　“不用了，我看到他们了。”她微笑着说。

　　我没有抬头，单单只是注视她的眼瞳，便能从那如同镜面的浅灰里看到那是一副怎样的光景。

　　——着浅葱羽织的少年与火色围巾的少年相拥浅眠，做着同样一个梦。

　　梦里有狭窄的京都街道里不逞浪人的肆意妄为，也有琉璃似的金平糖在烟火绽开后淹没了祭典。他们纵情厮杀，在血雨里起舞，又纯净得一尘不染；在那尽头是黎明的河流和石板街道，他们十指扣着牵牵绊绊地走，彼此把一弯小小的笑容嵌在唇角。

　　“这样就足够了。”冲田总司满足地说道。


End file.
